whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Presence 101: WARNING: May cause a lot of attention.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. These are some techniques I picked up on how to blend in, seduce, and act natural. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. 0). Bathe. 1). Don’t slouch. Practice standing up straight by holding your hands palm up thumbs out in any stance. Get a posture ball. Look people in the eyes. If you’re shy, scan their face. If their eyes are owl like and dilated that means they like you. If they are in your face smiling, that means they like you. 2). Go clothes shopping and buy a WARDROBE. This is a thing you use to impress people. Second hand stores are amazing. If you need help, take a Ventrue '''woman, a '''Toreador '''gay man, and a selfie stick. Twitter that shit and ask for help. Use democracy before you purchase something. The '''Toreador will probably hit on you, but just bat him off and say you’re flattered. The Ventrue will probably try to get you to buy real estate, but just bat her off and say you’re flattered. 3). Clean your car and apartment. You never know when you need to impress someone. Make sure it smells good. 4). Try to use engaging words like “You look sexy!” or “No way! Get the fuck out of here!” instead of lifelessly saying “Cute” or “Um Hmm”. If someone asks you how’s your day is going, respond with “Amazing!” instead of “OK.” 5). Be polite and kind always. If you are patient with your service workers and it’s busy, you may be moved to first class or hooked up in some other fashion. Tip fairly. 6). Speak the lingo of the people around you. Pay attention to what they say and use their words. Try to spell peoples names right or get them correct at all. Sorry Mr. Russel Hammond for the Richard Hammond post on your talk page. 7). If you are called out on something, apologize immediately and don’t do it again. 8). Give people what they want. WIFM in it for me. 9). Hang out with children and old people. It helps build etiquette skills. Kid gloves and ear muffs. 10). Bring something interesting with you to hold in your arms or have good game wearing t-shirts, hats, and shoes. I always wear really interesting t-shirts and get approached by strangers. My friend from work had really cool hats. 11). People can read your body language and face really well. Don’t fool yourself into thinking otherwise. Smile or look natural. 12). Women are trained to spot stains on clothes, dirty finger nails, bad breath, pet dander on clothes, yadda yadda. Do what you can to take care of that. 13). Be careful who you attract around you. I’ve been around people that were stalked and cat fished and it seemed like the pits. It’s easier to say no up front then years latter. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME FLEDGLINGS. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DUMB ASS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT VAMPIRE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that helps any Licks out there, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts